


Dance with me, Beloved

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Cute, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Interspecies Romance, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Making Out, Romance, Slow Dancing, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, raestar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Raven decides to teach Starfire how to slow dance, one step and kiss at a time.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Kudos: 58





	Dance with me, Beloved

"You earthlings have such strange customs, is the dancing common among lovers?"

Raven gave an invisible smile at the alien's question, stepping side to side with the Tamaranean in her arms. When she agreed to teach Starfire to dance she didn't expect having to make the other girl understand.

"It is, though most couples only do it on special occasions like a wedding or a date. But I'm teaching you, just in case you ever want to go out dancing." Raven explained, dipping the Tamaranean back with a smirk. She pulled Starfire back up against her, tightening her grip around the other's waist.

"Are you sure it is not for a wedding, my Raven?" Kori questioned, smirking at the half demon girl. Her smirk turned into a full toothy smile when she noticed that Raven's cheeks began to flush, the red tint giving the other's pale features a perfect contrast.

"Well... I- that is... Oh boy..." Raven sputtered, her eyes narrowing slightly at the look of victory on her girlfriend's face.

 _So that's how it's gonna be..._ Raven thought bitterly, her face suddenly breaking into a smirk as she leaned in and placed her lips to Starfire's softly. She hummed lightly into the kiss when the Tamaranean removed her hand from her shoulder, the other girl's arm going around her waist tightly.

Slowly Raven's arms looped around the taller girl's shoulders, a sigh escaping as the two pulled back from their kiss, "I love you." Raven whispered, resting her head against Starfire's chest.

"And I love you, my beloved Raven." Star whispered back, pressing a kiss to the gemstone on Raven's forehead.

"Hm. I like when you call me that." Raven said, her eyes closing slowly as the two began swaying slowly.

_One step and kiss at a time, Raven. One step and kiss at a time._


End file.
